


A Unique Design

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-01
Updated: 1998-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nick makes a startling discovery when he arrives home. He sees something in the middle of his loft that should not be there.





	A Unique Design

**Author's Note:**

> A Unique Design
> 
> By Judith Freudenthal  
> 1998
> 
>  
> 
> This little piece of fiction is for those who thought I needed to write something  
> happier. It was quickly written and not beta read. Send all comments to  
> [email redacted by archivist]. If you don't see "The End" and a PS you don't have a  
> complete copy.
> 
> \----  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Natalie plopped down into her desk chair, tired from both her shift and her latest disagreement with Nick.

Grace entered and saw Natalie's expression. "How about some shopping after work?" Grace knew that shopping was a great way to lift one's mood. 

"Sounds good." 

A few hours later Natalie and Grace were busy window shopping, going into a store here and there. Natalie passed by a window and saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks. Her surprise gave way to a wicked grin, as she fought back the giggles. 

Natalie went into the store, a puzzled Grace behind her. 

Natalie pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Vachon, I need your help." She filled him in on part of her plan, then handed the phone to the clerk. 

When they got back outside the store Grace stopped her. "Tell me you didn't buy what I think you did." 

Natalie just grinned, the same wicked one as before. 

A short time later, Grace dropped Natalie off at Nick's loft before heading home. Grace had wanted to stay and see what her friend was up to, but had been talked into leaving, only after being promised a full report. 

Natalie was seated in the overstuffed chair in Nick's loft when he entered. 

"What... what..." Nick stammered, seeing the rear of his caddy transformed into a couch. The seat was where the trunk used to be. 

"Nick, I have something to tell you. Your caddy had a little accident. This is all that's left of it," Natalie said, hoping she could keep a straight face. 

"How? When? Who?" Was all Nick could say. 

"I don't know. I received the call at work. I thought you might like to keep this part as a momento. I know how attached you were to the car." 

Nick couldn't believe his beautiful car had been reduced to a piece of living room furniture. 

Natalie couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Nick looked at her even more confused than he already was. When he had that wounded little boy look, she took pity on him. 

"Relax, that's not your car." 

"What?" 

"Grace and I were shopping earlier and when I saw the couch. It was a perfect match and I couldn't resist. Sorry." 

"I guess I deserved it. I'm sorry I've been so moody lately. How did you..." Nick sensed another vampire. "Show yourself." 

Vachon entered through the skylight, opening it first. 

"I should've known." 

"Don't blame him. I needed his help." 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I really did see the couch while at the mall today. I was walking past  
> a store and it caught my eye. It was the color of Nick's caddy and had fins  
> like his did, but the price I made up.


End file.
